Across all sectors, industries, and geographies, demands continue for the electronic industry to provide products that are lighter, faster, smaller, multi-functional, more reliable, and more cost-effective. In order to meet these expanding requirements of so many and varied consumers, more electrical circuits need to be more highly integrated to provide the functions demanded. Across virtually all applications, there continues to be growing demand for reducing size, increasing performance, and improving features of integrated circuits.
The seemingly endless restrictions and requirements are no more visible than with products in our daily lives. Smaller and denser integrated circuits are required in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, etc. as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc. As the demand grows for smaller electronic products with more features, manufacturers are seeking ways to include more features as well as reduce the size of the integrated circuits. However, increasing the density of integration in integrated circuits may be expensive and have technical limitations. Though technology continues its growth to once unimagined extents, practical limits of individual integrated circuits do exist.
To meet these needs, three-dimensional type integrated circuit packaging techniques have been developed and used. Packaging technologies are increasingly using smaller form factors with more circuits in three-dimensional packages. In general, package stacks made by stacking packages and stacked chip packages made by stacking chips in a package have been used. Package stacks may be manufactured by stacking packages that have already passed the necessary tests for their functions. Therefore, the yields and reliability of these package stacks may be higher than those stacked chip packages manufactured by stacking chips without being tested. However, the package stacks may be thicker as compared with stacked chip packages, because of the thickness of each individual stacked package.
Stacked packages are also susceptible to warpage causing uneven or missing mounting features or electrical connections. Attempts to provide stacking features have met with difficult to control manufacturing, incompatible or incongruous materials, as well as insufficient structural integrity. The stacking features must provide both structural and electrical integrity and uniformity in order to provide reliable, high yield and functioning systems. In addition to providing the necessary structural and electrical integrity, the packages must provide an easy mounting process. The easy mounting process requires high yield for finished devices as well as known and economical manufacturing and equipment.
Every new generation of integrated circuits with increased operating frequency, performance and the higher level of large scale integration have underscored the need for back-end semiconductor manufacturing to increase the heat management capability within an encapsulated package. It is well acknowledged that when a semiconductor device becomes denser in term of electrical power consumption per unit volume, heat generated is also increases correspondingly. More and more packages are now designed with an external heat sink or heat slug to enhance the ability of heat being dissipated to the package ambient environment. As the state of the art progresses, the ability to adequately dissipate heat is often a constraint on the rising complexity of package architecture design, smaller footprint, higher device operating speed and power consumption.
As more functions are packed into the integrated circuits and more integrated circuits into the package, more heat is generated degrading the performance, the reliability, and the lifetime of the integrated circuits. As more circuitry is packed into the integrated circuits, the integrated circuit generates more radiated energy called electromagnetic interference (EMI). Unlike heat, EMI should not be dissipated to the environment but its energy should be absorbed by the system back to a ground plane.
Thus, a need still remains for a stackable multi-chip package system providing low cost manufacturing, improved reliability, increased thermal performance, EMI mitigation, and robust structural support for thin profile integrated circuit package. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.